Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trains and train systems, including trains having an end-of-train unit, and, more specifically, a verification system and method for use in connection with the end-of-train unit of the train, as well as an improved end-of-train unit for a train.
Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, most trains operating within a complex track network include a variety of systems for tracking certain aspects and parameters associated with the train. For example, certain trains are equipped with a Positive Train Control (PTC) system, such as the I-ETMS® of Wabtec Corporation, which allow the train to navigate and operate effectively within the railway system. In addition, most trains include a head-of-train unit and an end-of train unit, and these units are in communication with the train management computer in the PTC segment in the locomotive of the train.
One of the first functions of the end-of-train unit is to report the brake pipe pressure at the rear of the train to the engineer operating the train in the lead locomotive. Because accurate reporting of the end-of-train air pressure is critical, the Federal Railroad Association (FRA) has mandated that the railroads perform a periodic calibration check of the pressure transducer in the end-of-train unit, with the intent of ensuring that the readings are accurate and the transducer has not drifted over time. In particular, the proper functioning of the end-of-train unit is important to ensure that appropriate braking can occur across the railcars of the train.
In current operating procedures, and in order to perform the calibration check, the end-of-train unit is removed from service and sent to a maintenance shop for service. During this time, the end-of-train unit is not available for railroad operations, and the railroad incurs the expense of a calibration check—even if the pressure transducer is operating correctly and providing accurate pressure readings. For example, and in connection with one known railroad system, the estimated total expense associated with the annual calibration check is about $400 per unit, which accounts for the loss of use while the end-of-train unit is in transit. Further, if each end-of-train unit is not calibrated or checked on the periodic basis mandated by the FRA rule, the railroad may be subject to penalties for violating this rule.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a verification system and method for an end-of-train unit of a train and an end-of-train unit for a train that allows the unit to monitor the condition of its pressure transducer and dynamically determine when recalibration or maintenance is required. Further, there is a need in the art for a verification system and method for an end-of-train unit of a train and an end-of-train unit for a train that allows the railroads to shift to condition-based service and calibration of the unit, i.e., only performing the calibration and maintenance (or calibration check) when the end-of-train unit actually requires it.